Rancis Fluggerbutter Arkham City
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Rancis, Ralph, Calhoun, Felix, Gloyd and Ironhide go to Arkham city to rescue Vanellope from the villains and Dr. Hugo Strange. With the help of Batman of course. I own nobody. No flames. Rated T for violence, mild language, drugs and alcohol reference and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1 Taken

Hey Readers this is Thewatcher2814 with a Wreck-it Ralph and Batman Arkham city crossover. Don't own any characters. Enjoy.

It's a sunny day in Sugar Rush and all the racers and fans are an unveiling and Ralph, Felix and Calhoun are on stage sitting behind a platform like you see at fan-expo or comic-con. The music plays the Presidential theme song when Vanellope walks on stage. "My fellow Sugar Rushicans welcome to Victory over Turbo day! It has been a year since Ralph, Felix Calhoun and myself saved us from the Cy bugs and Turbo. So I here but dedicate this statute for our park." Vanellope reveals a statue of Ralph, Felix, Sgt Calhoun and Vanellope doing their poses. "We will now take questions." Said Vanellope and runs to the panel.

Candlehead raises her hand and has a press sticky note that says press on her candle hat. "Yeah, Candlehead Sugar Rush times. I have a question for Ralph." Candlehead reported.

"Fire away. Candlehead." Ralph replied with a good feeling.

"What gave you the idea to defeat the Cy bugs and the Turbo Cy bug?" Candlehead's question shot out of her mouth and into Ralph's ears.

"Here's what happened when I game jumped to Hero's duty I notice they turn on the beacon when it's game over. The bugs fly to it and die from it and diet cola mountain was perfect for saving this world and every Cy bug died including Turbo." Ralph replied to Candlehead's question.

"Hey Calhoun I got one if one of us got eaten by a Cy bug and we turn into a half racer, half Cy bug and you killed us what would happen to us?" Gloyd asked with a Calhoun.

"Listen kid if I kill you in here the bug would die and you regenerate. However if I kill you outside your game both you and the bug would be history." Sgt Calhoun replied to Gloyd's question.

Crumbelina raises her hand. "Yeah, did my kart Vanellope?!" Crumbelina asked in anger and place her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I had to. I mean Ralph wouldn't be here if I didn't use your kart and Felix's game would be unplugged." Vanellope replied at Crumbelina.

Rancis raises his hand. "Yeah, Vanellope this question is unrelated to the statue and the day. I have this friend outside this game and he has feelings for this girl and he was shy of asking her out what should I tell him?" Rancis asked Vanellope nervously.

"Well if your friend has feelings for this girl, he should tell her how he feels about her." Vanellope replied to Rancis' question.

"That's what I said. But he chickened out." Rancis replied back.

"Well tell your friend that, ok." Vanellope reported.

Taffyta was about to raise her hand until a grenade of tear gas come out of nowhere and stings the racers, fans, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun's eyes. Rancis backs up and falls down a cliff and hits a rock and gets knocked out cold.

A few minutes later Rancis wakes up and walks up the hill and sees that everybody is recovering from the attack. "What happened? Who were those guys? And is everybody okay?" Rancis questions what just happened while he was knocked out.

"These guys just showed and beat us and took Vanellope." Taffyta answered while her mascara is running.

"Where's Vanellope?" Rancis looks around for Vanellope and doesn't see her anywhere.

Candlehead gasps in shock and fear. "Those guys must of taken her!" Candlehead cried out to everybody.

"Who knows where they took Vanellope. They could be anywhere." Felix worried.

"I know someone who can help us. But we need- Rancis got cut off by Candlehead.

"75 cents, a nail and the shell of a great-great-great grandfather snail." Candlehead interrupted Rancis.

"That's what you need to talk to the once-ler." Swizzle snapped at Candlehead. Candlehead looks confused at what she believes in and Rancis' plan.

"As I was saying. The Surge protector will help us he inspects everyone in the arcade. He'll help us." Rancis reported and looks at Ralph and Ralph sighs.

At game central station Ralph goes through the station and the alarm goes off and the Surge Protector shows up. "Name?" The Surge protector asked.

"Wreck-it Ralph." Ralph answered.

"Coming from?" Surge Protector asked again.

"Sugar Rush?" Ralph replied .

"Going to?" Surge Protector asked again.

"Tappper's." Ralph answered.

"Any food or drink?" Surge Protector asked.

"No!" Ralph replied in anger.

"Anything to declare?" Surge Protector asked.

"I hate you more than the Twlight series." Ralph replied.

"I get that a lot and have a nice day." Said the Surge Protector he was about to leave but Rancis stops him.

"Before you go. Have you seen some commandos in black carrying Vanellope out?" Rancis asked the Surge Protector.

"Nope no one has set off the alarm. Have a nice day." The Surge Protector replied and disappears. Rancis kicks the ground in frustration.

"We're never find her!" Rancis cried out and sits down like a little sad girl. "I know where those guys are from and where they took your friend." A mystery voice replied.

A black GMC truck looking transformer walks up to the gang. "Whoa. You're Ironhide from the Transformers games based on the movies." Gloyd said in shock.

"That's right Pumpkin head. They took your friend to a console game." Ironhide replied to Rancis.

"What game?" Candlehead asked with her hands close to her mouth but she's not a nail biter.

"Batman Arkham city." Ironhide answers and everyone has a shocked look on their faces and Candlehed's candle explodes.

"This is the last time I buy candles that explode when there's a shocking reaction." Puts a regular candle on. "Arkham city! The sequel to Arkham Asylum." Candlehead replied in fear.

"Yep, that station over there will take you to any console game in the state. I'll show you how it works." Said Ironhide showing the gang the console station. "Here we are. Here's how it works go to the search engine and type in the name of the game and a train will be there to pick you up. Now if you excuse me I got to go back to my game." Ironhide explained to the gang and enters the train and writes good luck, you're gonna need it. And he also writes I'm also a Batman fan and I seem the gameplay on YouTube. The train leaves.

"Alright let's transform and roll out. Sorry it's just that meeting Ironhide it got me in the Transformers reference." Rancis responded and types in Batman Arkham City and a train shows up but Rancis is the only one who wants to go. "Come on guys. Move your molasses." Rancis commanded the gang.

"Dude, that's Arkham city it's like Sin city times ten." Swizzle responded in fear and everyone agrees. "Ralph?" Ralph nods no. "Calhoun?" Rancis asked.

"Sorry kido, that game is off limits to me." Sgt Calhoun replied to Rancis.

"You guys are cowards." Rancis walks up to train and turns around in fear. "Oh come on you guys! I can't do this alone Vanellope's our friend and friends stick together no matter what. So who's with me?" Rancis told a speech to the gang.

"I am. I'm her best friend and you got a point kid." Ralph responded to Rancis' speech.

"Count me in." Sgt Calhoun joined in. "All for one, and one for all." Said Felix raising his hammer.

Gloyd sighs with his arms crossed. "I'm in, but just for her. Got it." Gloyd responded with a sign of this is gonna suck.

"Let's do this for Vanellope." Said Rancis the gang put their hands together. "For Vanellope!" They all cried out and enter train as it takes off for Arkham city.

What did you think? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Rancis meets Batman

The high speed train arrives to the outside of Arkham city and the gang exit the train and go up the giant steel gates. Ralph knocks on the door and the camera looks at them. "Good our guests our here." A mystery voice replied. The Tyger guards show up and beat up the gang. A Tyger guard punches Rancis and everything goes black.

Rancis wakes up and finds himself chained up to a chair, he also meets a blad man with a bread, wearing glasses that he can see his reflection in it. "Welcome to Arkham city Rancis Fluggerbutter." Dr. Hugo Strange greeted himself. "You're probably wondering why did I kidnap you and your friends? It's because of Protocal 13 and the arcade will suffer. Enjoy your stay." Dr. Hugo Strange replied and leaves the room and the light turns on.

Rancis is shaking the chair and falls down and an alarms goes off. A Tyger guard shows up and about to grab Rancis but he grabs the guard's foot and punches him in the nuts. Rancis grabs an encryption key and drops the Walkie talkie. Two more guards show up and grab Rancis and drag him to the entrance and the prisoners are going crazy.

"Welcome to hell candy boy! You're gonna be my bitch Fluggerbutter! You're a dead kid! Rancis!" The Prisoners yelled out. The guards push Rancis in a room made of metal with two steel doors and sees the rest of the gang and Ironhide handcuffed on their hands and feet. "Rancis! Are you okay?" Felix asked worried about him.

"I'm fine Felix. How did Ironhide get here?" Rancis was wondering how Ironhide got captured.

"Good question. After my level ended me and Ratchet went to Tapper's and I got attacked by Tyger guards and here I am." Ironhide answered to Rancis' question and the door opens and the prisoners are going wild.

"Oh snapple. This ain't good." Gloyd responded in fear. The gang walks out of the doorway and the prisoners attack. Rancis and Ironhide fight back even those they're handcuffed. "Is everyone ok?" Rancis asked everyone but someone hits Rancis on the back of the head and everything goes black again.

Rancis wakes and sees the Penguin. "Well what do we have here? Another Sugar Rush racer great." The Penguin replied while smoking his cigar.

"What? Where is she?" Rancis asked the Peguin.

"Right here." The Penguin responded by punching Rancis but Rancis grabs Penguin's fist and twists it and the Penguin screams in pain. "Get him! He broke my bloody hand!" The Penguin cried in pain.

The Penguin's henchmen go up to Rancis. Rancis beats up the Penguin's henchmen and hits one of them and breaks free from his handcuffs. "He's free how did he do that?" One of the henchmen wondered. "Who cares let's kill him!" Said the other henchmen.

The henchmen charge at Rancis but he fights back. Rancis throws a trash lid the same way Captain America does at the henchmen, Rancis does a combo on them, and Rancis kicks the last thug in the face and goes up to Penguin and picks up a trash can and puts it on him.

"Where is she!" Rancis shouted to the Penguin.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" The Penguin wondered.

"The Girl! She has raven hair in a ponytail!" Rancis shouted out and grabs a lead pipe and hits the trash can with the Penguin in it.

"She's somewhere in Joker terrority! I saw your blond female sergeant in Two-face's count! That's all I know!" The Penguin cried out.

"Thanks." Rancis replied with angry and kicks the Penguin in the nuts. The Penguin is groaning in pain. Rancis climbs a building and jumps to the ace chemical building and gets a view of Arkham city. "This won't be easy. This city is tough but I'm tougher." Said Rancis quoting the same thing as Rigby.

"I don't think so kid." Said a deep voice. Rancis turns around and sees the one and only Batman.

"No way. Batman what are you doing here?" Rancis asked Batman.

"I got a distress signal right here and I saw what you did to the Penguin. Impressive." Batman reported about Rancis' interrogation.

"Thanks Calhoun taught how to fight. Have you seen a giant guy, little blue guy, Pumpkin head, and a dark robot with two cannons on his arms? Or a girl with raven hair in ponytail wearing a green hoodie and a Reese's peanut butter wrapper." Rancis asked Batman.

"I just got here." Batman answered to Rancis.

"Well luckily. My friend Sgt Calhoun is in the courthouse and we need to." He notices that Batman is gone and sees Felix's hammer, Sgt Calhoun's guns, Gloyd's slingshot and bag of nerds, cherry bombs and jawbreakers, and Ironhide's weapons and his own utility belt. "Well that was nice of him." Rancis replied sarcastically and puts the stuff in his inventory. Looks at the courthouse and see some prisoners entering the courthouse. "It's up to me to find and save my friends." Looks at a picture of him and Vanellope with a Sugar Rush cup and the RV1. "I'll find you Vanellope and bring you home I promise." Rancis said to himself and hugs the picture.

Will Rancis save Calhoun from Two-face before her trail or will something? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Order in the court

Rancis enters the courthouse after fighting off Two-face's thugs. He looks through a window and sees Calhoun tied over some acid upside down. "Order in the court!" Two-face shouted and fires a gun in the air. Rancis does a sleuth takedown on a sniper. Jumps down and lands on a thug. "Looks like we have a party crasher." Said Two-face. Some of the thugs escape but some of Two-face's goons stay and fight.

Rancis beats up every thug he sees. A thug throws a chair at Rancis but Rancis grabs the chair and throws it back to the Two-face. Rancis throws two Kitarangs at two Two-face goons. Rancis his Kit claw to zip kick the last goon. "Objection." Two-face shoots Rancis in the arm. "Heads or tails dynamite gal?" Two face asked and points his gun at Sgt Calhoun.

"Only my husband calls me that." Sgt Calhoun replied in anger.

Two-face flips his two sided coin and lands on the burnt side. "'I'll make sure he'll write on your tombstone." Two-face said points his gun at Calhoun. Sgt Calhoun had a knife behind her back and cuts the rope and frees herself and kicks Two-Face in his half burnt and normal face and lands on the ground.

Rancis takes out Calhoun's gun out of his inventory. "Calhoun!" Rancis shouted and tosses Calhoun's rifle to her and points at Two-face hits him and knocks him out cold.

"Was that necessary?" Rancis said while covering his bullet wound on his right arm.

"That was necessary Fluggerbutter. Now bite on this." Sgt Calhoun replied and puts a towel in Rancis' mouth, takes out her knife and sticks it Rancis' bullet wound and takes the bullet out. Rancis is moaning from the pain and the bullet comes out and Calhoun uses the towel that Rancis has bite on as a bandage. "Don't worry kid I remember my first bullet wound." Sgt Calhoun said. "So where did you get the gadgets?"

"Batman gave me the belt, glider, and dectetive goggles." Rancis answered.

"You met Batman! That is so cool." Swizzle said over Rancis' comm.

"Swizzle is that you?" Rancis asked on his comm.

"Yeah me and the others racers are in Adorabeezle's lab. We'll be checking your heart rate and all that science crap." Swizzle replied.

"Luckily I have a tracking device on our friends except Ironhide. I found Vanellope she's at the steel mill." Said Sgt Calhoun.

A few minutes later Sgt Calhoun and Rancis are on Calhoun's hover board over the steel mill and over a chimney. "Alright Buttercup- Calhoun was cut off by Rancis.

"Don't call me Buttercup! I'm not a Powerpuff girl you know!" Rancis snapped at Calhoun.

"Let me finish. Since the front and back are blocked and locked by the thugs. You're gonna have enter Sandy Claus style." Sgt Calhoun explains to Rancis.

"Ok here goes." Rancis said nervously. Rancis jumps off the hover board dives down and turns on his glider and grabs a tight rope and shimmies across the hot liquid and enters a vent.

Rancis is crawling through the vent. "Rancis I'm getting Vanellope's heart rate in the steel mill manager's office. This mission will be over before you know it." Jubileena replied on Rancis' comm.

Rancis gets out of the vents and he's over the office. "Thanks Jubi, guess we won't have Taffyta president or princess." Rancis replied.

"Hey!" Taffyta cried out. Everyone didn't like the idea of Taffyta ruling Sugar because she's mean and crushs people's feelings and dreams.

"You know it's true." Rancis said and uses his grappling hook to get up to the steel mill but someone kicks him down. "What the?" Mr. Hammer jumps down. "Uh guys. I have a problem." Rancis responded in fear.

"Ok what is it?" Minty asked.

"I'm facing against a guy with one arm and holding a hammer." Rancis said in fear.

"That's Mr. Hammer. Use a R.E.C on him and a triple stun attack on him." Swizzle answered.

"Only one problem. He's bigger than me!" Rancis cried out.

A black GMC truck bust down the door and transforms and Ironhide tackles Mr. Hammer. "Special delivery." Said Ironhide.

"Is that Ironhide from the Transformers movie games?" Taffyta asked on the comm.

"Yeah it is he's in this hell hole too." Rancis answered to Taffyta on the comm.

"You already have a potty mouth." Ironhide replied surprise.

"'I'll been racing for 15 years. Plus I have a date with destiny." Rancis replies and takes out his grappling hook and gets up to the steel mill manager's office and sees Vanellope with her head down on a chair. "Vanellope! Don't worry I'm here to save you." Said Rancis.

"Surprise!" Turbo shouted and hits Rancis in the face with a lead pipe and knocking him out cold.

**Ironhide: Hey Watcher who's Turbo?**

**Me: Well Turbo was this old video game character from Turbotime until roadblasters came and abandoned his game and put his game, that game and himself out of order. Or so we thought.**

**Ironhide: What do you mean by that?**

**Vanellope: He took over my game and turned me into a glitch and turned my own friend ands subjects against me.**

**Ironhide: Until you crossed the finish line.**

**Me: Yeah. **

**Vanellope: Please review and Stay frosty.**

**Me: Hey that's my line!**


	4. Nightmare at the museum

Rancis is starting to wake up and sees Turbo's in the shadows. "Rancis Fluggerbutter the only racer without a Sugar Rush cup. All long has it been?" Turbo asked.

"Turbo? But I thought you were dead? The diet cola erruption killed you." Rancis replied shocked to hear Turbo's voice. "And where's Vanellope?! Rancis asked getting angry.

"She's fine, she's right here safe and sound." Said Turbo showing Rancis Vanellope hanging on a hook chained up over the icy cold water.

"What's wrong with you?" Rancis asked angrily.

"There's plenty wrong with me." Turbo answers and emerges from the shadows. His face looks a little burnt and a old catcher's mask. "Take my blood for example. I wish somebody would. This stuff is killing me!" Turbo replied.

"How can something that keeps you alive is killing?" Rancis asked while on the inside he's disgusted by Turbo's looks. "And if you even hurt or break a nail on her lovely hands, I'll kill you!"

"You have to be nice to me. I just gave blood." Said Turbo showing Rancis a blood pack connected to Rancis' vain. "And that's just the beginning, I shipped out my blood to the arcade and they'll suffer the same fate as us."

"So that's Protocal 13. Poison the arcade, I should of known." Rancis replied.

"Protocal 13!" Turbo gasps. "Never heard of it. Listen I got go." Turbo throws Rancis out the window. "I'll be in touch!" Turbo yelled out.

Meanwhile Rancis and Vanellope are sitting on a hill having a panic, watching the sunset. "This is great Rancis." Vanellope flirts with Rancis. "You're so brave, tough and handsome." Vanellope replied.

"I know Nellie. I wanted to make it special for you, for the President of Sugar Rush." Rancis replied. Rancis and Vanellope closed their eyes, they locked their lips and put their targeting system to kiss. But Rancis gets slapped by an invisible force.

Rancis wakes up and finds himself next to GCPD building, Ironhide and Sgt Calhounare by his side. "Morning sunshine, do you cereal, pancakes, or anything else?" Ironhide asked sarcastically.

"You should be a comedian, your jokes are fresh." Rancis replied sarcastically. "Also I ran into Turbo, he's planing on poisoning the arcade and he already poisoned me."

"Turbo?" Ironhide asked.

"It's a long story. He's also poisoned and gave me some of blood." Rancis reported.

"Ugh, humans. Go back to own game and regenerate." Ironhide responded.

"That won't work Irons. For you see Turbo is a virus and since he has a virus, both Rancis and Turbo are gonna die." Sgt Calhoun replied to Ironhide.

"A virus within a virus feels like Inception. Anyway I know someone who can help Mr. Freeze, but he's at the museum and that's Penguin territory." Ironhide replied.

"We don't have much time let's go." Said Rancis getting serious.

The three heroes are at the museum and walk in and a animatronic dinosaur scares Ironhide. "Whoa! Robot dinosaurs that sounds like a good idea for the bots." Said Ironhide.

"Get back in formation Ironhide! We need to find the others." Sgt Calhoun replied.

They walk into a room and see writing that says new recruits this way, with a arrow pointing at the right. The three heroes walk into a room with electric fences on the left and right.

An Autobot soldier walks up to the trio. "Commander Ironhide get- Before he can finish he's shot by an explosive bullet and his upper body was destroyed by the Penguin.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" The Penguin asked. "Oh wait it's that little brat that broke my hand!"

"You broke his hand? Nice!" Ironhide responded and high fives Rancis.

"Kill them boys." Said the Penguin and walks away and the Penguin's henchmen jump down.

Ironhide and Calhoun beat up some of the henchmen. Rancis throws his Kitarangs at the thugs and kicks them in the nuts. Ironhide gets hit by a chair and his back hits the electric fence and gets shocked. "Wow! That was fun." Said Ironhide.

Calhoun punches the last thug in the face. The Penguin shoots a container down and a Titan thug emerges from it. "Oh Snapple." Rancis replied after seeing the Titan thug. Rancis gathers up courage and runs up to the Titan thug and dodges the attack and ultra stuns the Titan. Ironhide and Sgt Calhoun join in the combo and knock out the thug.

"Adorabeezle, we have a problem." Rancis said to Adorabeezle on the comm.

"What is it? Also you're bio readings are spiking." Said Adorabeezle.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Turbo's back and he's gonna poison the arcade with his blood and put it inside of me. It's probably in Game central station." Rancis replied.

"Okay thanks. We'll stop the shipment." Adorabeezle reported and hangs up. "Alright everyone, listen up! Rancis has been poisoned and the arcade will suffer the same fate. So here's the plan, you guys stop the shipment at the hospitals. Everyone got it?" Said Adorabeezle.

"Yes mam!" The racers replied.

Everyone leaves except Candlehead and Jubileena. "Candlehead get us some snacks and monitor Rancis' bio signs." Adorabeezle commanded.

"Sure thing." Candlehead replied and walked to the vending machine.

"Jubi, I got a special job for you." Said Adorabeezle.

Candlehead pounding on the vending machine and it leans toward Candlehead and crushes her, Candlehead regenerates. "I'm okay." Candlehead reported.

Back in the museum in Arkham city Rancis is watching a armed thug on a gargoyle. Rancis watches his prey like a lion stalking a gazelle and attacks him and knocks him out cold. Rancis takes out the armed thugs one by one.

Meanwhile in another room Ironhide finds Mr. Freeze without his suit that protects him from warm temperature and breathing heavily. "Hang on Freeze! I'll get you out of there!" Ironhide reported. He finds a weak wall and someone breaks down the wall and punches him. "What the?!" Ironhide was confused.

"You will die. Autobot!" Sickle said and takes out his blade.

"So you wanna play? Let's rumble!" Ironhide replied and gets his cannons ready for battle. They both charged and Ironhide beats up Sickle. Sickle swings his blade and slashes Ironhide. "Oh big mistake." Said Ironhide and tackles Sickle punches him in the face, knocking him out. "Punk ass thug."

Back to Rancis and Calhoun's location they untied Ralph, Felix, and Gloyd. Ironhide walks in with Mr. Freeze on his back. "I got Mr. Freeze! We need to put him back in his suit!" Ironhide reported to the Core 4, Rancis and Gloyd.

Ralph punches the glass of the display case and takes Mr. Freeze suit out. "Here you go."

Said Ralph taking out Mr. Freeze suit.

Ironhide goes up to the suit and grabs something and makes a detonator like device and gives it to Rancis. "Alright kid, let's roll." Ironhide replied. Rancis and Ironhide get to another room and see the Penguin with Mr. Freeze's gun.

"Ok here's the plan. I'll distract him while you sneak up behind him, and use that disrupter on the freeze gun." Ironhide explains to Rancis.

"Alright, let's do this." Rancis replied, he knows that he's gonna be a human popslice.

The Penguin is looking for Rancis and Ironhide. "Where's that bucket of bolts and walking cavity?" The Penguin asked in anger.

"Hey Cobblepot! You don't look like Danny Devito!" Ironhide yelled at the Penguin and he got pissed.

"I'll have you know. That I'm a Danny Devito look a like!" The Penguin shouted at Ironhide.

Ironhide comes out of his hiding place. "Hit me with your best shot." Ironhide begged.

Rancis sneaks up behind the Penguin and turns on the disrupter. The freeze gun is not responding. "What the bloody hell is wrong with this thing?" The Penguin asked while banging the gun on the side.

Rancis sneaks up behind the Penguin. The Penguin turns around and sees Rancis. Rancis Spartian kicks the Penguin in the nuts and falls off the stand. "It's over Cobblepot." Rancis replied.

"I don't think so Fluggerbutter." The Penguin said and presses a detonator. The floor blows up and Rancis is in a chamber. "You like it? This place was programmed to be in my club thanks to the creators." Presses a button and something shocks a dead body two times the size of Wreck-it Ralph. The Penguin says. "Meet Soloman Grundy!"

"Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday, Christened on Tuesday, married on Wednesday..." Soloman Grundy replied and breaks free from the gears.

Rancis gulped in fear. Rancis looks around and sees three generators on the ground. "Wait, if I spray explosive gel on those generators he'll be down for the count." Rancis said in his head.

Rancis dodges the wrecking balls that Soloman Grundy throws at him. Rancis sprays all explosive gel on the generators and blow them up and beat up Soloman Grundy.

"Wow that kid is tough." Ironhide replied surprise.

Soloman Grundy falls to ground, Rancis walks up to Soloman Grundy to finish him off but he grabs Rancis and drags himself and Rancis to the power generator. Soloman Grundy puts his left wrecking ball in the generator and Rancis breaks free from his grip.

"Rancis! You still need to destroy the generators!" Ironhide cried out.

Rancis nods in approval and sprays the explosive gel on the generators and blows them up. Soloman Grundy loses power and Rancis runs up to Soloman Grundy and jumps on his chest and digs into his chest and destroys the yellow core that keeps him alive.

"Oy! Just you and me Rancis. It's the bird vs the peanut butter cup!" The Penguin replied and aimed a rocket launcher at Rancis. Rancis takes out the R.E.C and shoots a little jolt at the Penguin and runs up to the Penguin and beats the living daylights out of him. After that he kicks the penguin in the nuts.

In the main room Mr. Freeze back inside his suit, along with the Core 4 and Gloyd are waiting for Rancis and Gloyd. "Where is Cobblepot?" Mr. Freeze asked.

Ironhide throws the Penguin on the ground. He looks up. "Well, look who it is? Mr. Freeze." Said the Penguin, Mr. Freeze steps on the Penguin's hand that Rancis broke and screams in pain.

"Maybe you should stop Mr. Freeze." Felix suggested to Mr. Freeze.

"As you wish." Mr. Freeze obeyed Felix's command and puts him in a display case with two cut outs of women. "Anyway, there is a cure for you and the racer's disease." Mr. Freeze replied.

"That's good." Said Ralph.

"The only problem is it won't do any affect to the host. So you and the racer are doomed." Said Mr. Freeze.

"You don't understand! I have feelings for this girl that was thrown in here and we need to save her and she'll be upset if I die. Do you know what it feels like to have someone in life almost gone?" Rancis' speech touched Mr. Freeze's frozen heart. Mr. Freeze's wife Nora Fries is terminally ill. So he froze her until he finds a cure for her.

"I do. But luckily there is a man that can help you. His name is Ra's al Ghul, he's dead but he always comes back from the dead somehow?" Mr. Freeze reported to the Core 4, Rancis, Gloyd and Ironhide.

A ninja breaks out of the display case and runs away. "Maybe that ninja can lead us to him." Gloyd suggested.

Rancis puts his dectetive goggles on and scans the room. He looks around and finds blood stains on the floor and scans it. "Alright, all we need to do is follow the red dripped road to find Ra's al Ghul." Said Rancis.

"Dude, that was the lamest pun of the wizard of OZ ever." Gloyd replied to Rancis' pun.

**Me: Okay I can do better than that.**

**Rancis: Yeah you should Smokey. If you're okay with that name?**

**Me: Yeah I'm okay with it. I'm flexible with that. Anyway stay tune for the next chapter.**

**Me and Rancis: And stay frosty!**


	5. Chapter 5 Icesue Frost

**Ok if you're probably wondering how Turbo got sick? I owe you a back story. Well you know at the end of the movie. He flies to diet cola mountain and dies from the diet cola hot springs . The cy bug dies but his king candy persona kept him from death, and after Vanellope crossed that finish line, she regains her place as the rightful ruler of sugar rush. He escapes and goes to Arkham city. He fowls revenge on the core 4. He takes control of the steel mill, tie up Joker and Harley in boiler room and took control, two face and penguin don't know about Turbo yet. Six months later he coughs out some blood and finds out he's sick. He landed in a puddle of deflected Titan that didn't made him a monster. So now you know, and knowing is half the battle.**

**Anyway let's get this show on the road.**

The core 4, Rancis, Gloyd, and Ironhide follow the trail of blood the ninja bleed while escaping from her display case at the museum. Rancis is leading his friends to the ninja to find Ra's al Ghul, but the trail of blood stops. "What a surprise, end of the road." Said Ironhide.

Gloyd looks around and sees a bunch of bandages on the ground. "Hey guys look! That Ninja tried to heal her wounds." Gloyd responds.

Rancis puts his dectective goggles on and scans the bandages, but someone hits him and it's the ninja. "Do not interfere." Said the Ninja and runs off.

The core 4, Rancis, Gloyd and Ironhide chase after the ninja. They jumped building to building and finally catches the ninja. The ninja attacks Calhoun, but Calhoun does a counter attack on the female ninja. (A/N: I forgot to mention the ninja's a girl.)

Calhoun puts a tracking device on the ninja's back. The Ninja punches Calhoun and draws her sword at Calhoun. "Do not interfere." Said the ninja.

Someone whistles and hits the ninja with a bostaff. "Stay away from my friends." Said Jubileena in a battle pose.

"Call her off." The ninja commanded the heroes.

"Stand down, Jubileena." Rancis commanded Jubileena.

Jubileena puts her bostaff away and the ninja gets away. "I can take her! Why did you?" Jubileena asked enraged. "Whoa Rancis, it's gonna take more than a tan to fix that."

"Gee thanks." Rancis replied sarcastically.

"I put a tracking device on the ninja. She'll lead us to Ra's al Ghul." Sgt Calhoun replied.

"Who's Ra's al Ghul?" Jubileena asked confused.

"He's the leader of the league of assassins." Ironhide answered to Jubileena.

"Oh. Hey you think he'll look like Liam Nelson?" Jubileena asked.

"No, he's voiced by the fish from Amerdican dad." Ironhide answered.

"Hey Jubi. Give this to Adorabeezle." Said Rancis and tosses a ville of blood.

"Who's blood is this?" Jubileena asked. "Oh it's yours, see you later." Jubileena leaves to the high speed train back to the arcade.

Rancis, Gloyd, Ironhide, and the Core 3 jump down a hole that leads them to Wonder city. (A/N: Ok until Ralph, Felix and Calhoun get Vanellope back, they're gonna be known as the Core 3. I know it doesn't have a ring to it but it needs to be done) On the way through Wonder City Rancis kept getting weaker he kept coughing out his own blood. "You're not looking so good kid." Said Ironhide.

"I'm fine, we need the blood sample." Rancis replied.

They reached a door with some mechanical guardians on the door. "End of the line." Said Gloyd.

"No it's not Orangeboar." Ironhide shows a keyhole behind a brick wall. "All we need to do get a sword." Ironhide explains to the group.

A ninja shows up and attacks Ironhide, but Ironhide puts the ninja's sword and punches the ninja in the face. "Punk ass ninja." Said Ironhide.

They enter the passage and climb up a manhole to in front of a old church. Rancis comes out last and he's almost dead. He sees a bright light and sees Vanellope in white robes. "Rancis I've been waiting for you. Come into the light so we can be together forever. Rancis. Rancis!" Said Angel Vanellope.

"Rancis! Rancis can you hear me!" Adorabeezle yelled out.

"I'm here Beezle." Rancis replied.

"I thought we lost you. Plus you have a few minutes left." Said Adorabeezle.

Rancis walks to the League of Assassins base and a bunch of ninjas show up. "Keep your guard up!" Ralph cried out.

A girl with dark blue jeans, white tee shirt with two ice cream cones crossed like an X with a black racer jacket over it. Her hair was the same colour as Taffyta's only long walks up to the group and slaps Rancis on the cheek. "Icesue Frost." Said Rancis and Gloyd.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter and Gloyd Orangeboar its been awhile. How did you find me?" Icesue replied.

"You know this girl Rancis?" Ironhide asked.

"She's my ex-girlfriend, and we had a tracking device on one your own." Rancis answered.

"Oh, that's awkward." Said Ironhide.

Icesue notice the tracking device in the ninja. "They tricked me." Said the ninja.

"I'll deal with you later." Said Icesue.

"Look Icesue, I need Ra's al Ghul's blood can you wake him up." Said Rancis.

"What happened to us Rancis. After that night at Greenhill zone was the best of date of my life." Said Icesue. She and Rancis are about to kiss but she sees Rancis's face. "What happened to your face?"

"That's why I need to see Ra's to take his place." Said Rancis.

"Then let the trials begin." Said Icesue.

A secret stairway is revealed and Rancis and Icesue walk down stairs.

"Ok we'll be here then." Said Gloyd.

In a room Rancis sees a chalice. "Welcome ex-boyfriend of Icesue. I the great Ra's al Ghul offers you to drink the chalice." Said Ra's al Ghul.

Rancis drinks from the chalice and his health has been restored.

Meanwhile on the outside the core 3, Gloyd and Ironhide are waiting for Rancis to be done. "You don't think Rancis is gonna lead them right?" Felix asked.

"If I know Rancis he won't do it. He would rather be a racer than a assassin." Said Gloyd.

"I'm with Gloyd on this one." Ralph replied.

Rancis comes out of the church with a clean bill of health. "Hey guys, what's up?" Said Rancis.

"Just playing saraddes, Gloyd used hair for Harry and the drug pot for Potter." Said Ironhide.

"He guessed Harry pothead." Said Gloyd.

"I got the blood sample. He wanted me to taste his Larzus put but I declined and Icesue is pissed at me." Said Rancis. "Plus I'm not cured the sample he give me will let me live for awhile."

"Come on let's go back to Freeze. So he can make that cure." Said Calhoun.

**Me: Ok Rancis what do you think?**

**Rancis: Not bad. Just one question.**

**Me: Fire away bro.**

**Rancis: Was that a reference to Sea Eagle's upcoming story Sugar Rush assassin? Starring yours truly.**

**Me: Yeah he's making you assassin and I'm making you a brown knight.**

**Rancis: Makes sense.**

**Me: Also that reference in my last chapter I was doing a reference to the Dinobots.**

**Rancis: Oh that makes sense.**

**Me: Anyway please review and **

**Me and Rancis: Stay frosty!**


	6. Chapter 6 Betrayed

**Me: Yo joes! This is Smokescreen2814 with my buddy Rancis Fluggerbutter.**

**Rancis: What up readers of Smokescreen!**

**Me: Anyway Sea Eagle left me a review. He said and I quote. "Nice chapter,and thanks for the future story referance. I'll post it soon.**

**And,quick tip,it's called the assassin order (or brotherhood)" **

**Rancis: I think he hasn't heard the league of assassins.**

**Me: I'll explain who they are. Sea Eagle the Assassin order or brotherhood are from Assassin's creed I brotherhood and the thrid one on Xbox 360. I'm talking about the League of Assassins they're the enemy of Batman. They're in the game Batman Arkham city and their soldiers are female ninjas or Kunoichis. Their leader is Ra's al Ghul he's been alive for 600 years.**

**Rancis: Whoa! That's like a really long time.**

**Me: You got that right kid. Anyway he has a smoking hot daughter Talia al Ghul. And I forgot to mention Icesue Frost is my OC so I called dibs.**

**Crumplezone: Aw man if I was human I'll French kiss her in France.**

**Rancis: Crumplezone what are you doing here?**

**Crumplezone: Ransack is in the Fungeon for reading Vanellope's diary.**

**Me: Didn't Skips told you about secrets are a force not to mess with.**

**Crumplezone: Was he suppose to?**

**Me: On to the show. (Gives Crumplezone a look) **

Rancis, Gloyd, Ironhide and the Core 3 enter the old GCPD building with hats and mittens on except for Ironhide, Ralph has to wear wool socks for his feet. "You came back. I thought you were dead." Mr. Freeze greeted our heroes.

Rancis gives Mr. Freeze the blood sample of Ra's al Ghul and Mr. Freeze is creating the cure, with the blood sample, formula from his oringal design for the cure. "Hey Rancis when we give the cure to Turbo and save Vanellope, we get the hell out of here. Right?" Gloyd asked.

"No we need to stop Protocal 13 before it happens." Rancis answered to Gloyd.

Two test tubes with a blue liquid comes out and Mr. Freeze grabs one of them. "Behold the cure." Mr. Freeze reported to our heroes.

"Thank you Mr. Freeze. We'll be on way out." Felix replied.

Mr. Freeze puts the other cure in a safe, locks it and crushes the cure in his hand. "Hey! We had a deal!" Ralph yelled out.

"Not until you kill the racer. If the gamers see that he's not part of this game we'll be recalled." Mr. Freeze explained. (A/N: I forgot to mention recalled is like being unplugged for console games)

"Just give us the cure first, then we'll cure Turbo and kick his ass!" Ironhide replied.

Mr. Freeze gets into battle mode. "Very well, then die." Said Mr. Freeze and aims his freeze gun at Ironhide. Ironhide shoots Mr. Freeze across the room and knocks him out. When he gets back up he sees that Rancis, Gloyd, Ironhide and the Core 3 are gone. "You can run, but you can't hide."

Mr. Freeze looks for our heroes with a heat tracker. Gloyd pushes a button and shocks Mr. Freeze, he knees down and Gloyd runs up to Mr. Freeze and beats him up after he gets back up and aims his gun at Gloyd. Ironhide sneaks up to Mr. Freeze and pounds him to the ground and punches him in the face 10 times.

Mr. Freeze gets back up and points his freeze gun at the two. But something attracts Mr. Freeze to a generator and he's stuck. Gloyd and Ironhide point and laugh at Mr. Freeze. "What just happened?" Mr. Freeze wondered. Rancis and Ralph run up to Mr. Freeze and beat the living daylights out of Mr. Freeze. While Mr. Freeze is down the glass on his helmet breaks, Rancis is still punching Mr. Freeze in the face. After the 4th punch Mr. Freeze's face turns into Turbo's face and laughs at Rancis.

Rancis stops punching Mr. Freeze and places his hands on his head and looks in a ice sculpture of Nora Fries. He sees that his face is getting pale and blue cracks under his skin. "Oh no the blood of the demon is wearing off." Said Rancis worried.

Calhoun unlocks the safe from Mr. Freeze's tech wrist. "It's gone!" Ralph reported. There's a hole in the wall, there's a card that's says get well soon from Turbo.

"That's sick twisted bastard!" Gloyd yelled out.

"Jiminy jaminy, you've got quite a potty mouth for quite a little child."Said Felix.

"Excuse my "real potty mouth" Felix. But Rancis is gonna die and we don't know where Turbo is!" Gloyd replied.

"Calhoun and I know where Turbo is. He's at the Steel mill." Said Rancis.

"I'll give you a hand kid." Said Batman emerging from the shadows.

"Whoa Batman." Said Gloyd.

"I'll help you get your friend back. In order to save my game from being recalled." Batman replied.

"Alright, I have a plan we're gonna do this A-team style." Said Ironhide with a grin on his face.

Meanwhile outside of Turbo territory Rancis, Gloyd, Ironhide, Batman and the core 3 have rifles except for Batman because he doesn't use guns and Ralph is borrowing Ironhide's heavy iron gun. "Alright is everybody ready?" Ironhide asked.

"I was ready before I got plugged in." Sgt Calhoun replied.

Ironhide fires a rocket at the front entrance and open fire on the thugs. Ralph, Calhoun and Felix shoot at the thugs and Calhoun kicks one of them in the nuts. Ironhide and Batman punch the thugs 300 style. Rancis and Gloyd shoot the last thugs.

"Hey Ralph, I need the heavy iron back. I need it for the beginning of my level." Ironhide replied.

"Sure, transformers weapons aren't my thing." Said Ralph handing Ironhide his weapon.

Ironhide uses his cannons to blow a hole in the garage door. "Pizza delivery for Turbo!" Ironhide yelled out.

Batman sees a ladder and places on the top of the manager's office. The heroes climb up and see green arrows pointing at a door. They enter the room it has roller coaster tracks and funhouse mirrors. They see the sick Turbo facing at a mirror. "Grab the cure and Vanellope, Turbo" Rancis commanded Turbo.

"If you wanted to be cure." Turbo replied turns around and he looks like he's normal. "You should of asked and Vanellope is at the movies right now."

"Alright, Turbo get ready for an ass kicking!" Ironhide shouted and gets into battle mode.

"Very well." Said Turbo.

Batman punches Turbo in the face. Ironhide grabs Turbo and throws him at wall. Rancis beats up Turbo and kicks him in the gut. "Please! I can't take it anymore! Hang on did I say me and these guys." Said Turbo. Just than a bunch of thugs come out of the roller coaster carts. Mr. Hammer and a thug on Titan shows up.

"Oh scrap." Said Ironhide.

Ironhide shoots at the thugs with his cannons. Ralph punches Mr. Hammer 10 times and knocks him out cold, after that Ralph fights the Titan and knocks the Titan out cold. Rancis and Gloyd throws the chairs back to the thugs. Batman and Calhoun beat up the rest of the thugs. Turbo laughs neviousily. "No hard feelings. Right guys? Felix we use to be friends!" Said Turbo in fear.

"We use to. Before you unplugged your game and roadblasters." Felix replied angry.

Turbo shoots a electric charge at Ironhide. "Argh!" Falls down on the ground. "That doesn't tickle." Ironhide moaned in pain.

Turbo fires a dart at Ralph, Felix, Gloyd, Calhoun and Batman and knocks them out cold. "What the?" Rancis asked and gets punched by Turbo.

"Farwell Rancis. It hasn't been a pleasure." Said Turbo.

"How about a trade Turbo? I trade myself one of Ra's al Ghul's second in command." Said Icesue walking in out of nowhere.

"I can be immortal and take over the world of gaming!" Turbo replied.

"Icesue, no." Rancis replied in pain.

"Rancis sometimes you need to follow your heart." Icesue explained and hits the tracking device on her chest.

Turbo grabs Icesue and exits the building. Ironhide regains his strength and witness Turbo leaving. "Damn!" Ironhide cried out. Just than the felling blew up from the bombs. "Rancis!" Ironhide jumps and covers Rancis and the others from the rumble burying them alive in the rumble.

**Crumplezone: Ah man a cliffhanger. I hate those.**

**Me: It builds suspense Crumplezone.**

**Rancis: Yeah that's what they did for lost.**

**Me: I need to watch that show. Funny thing it was reference in Arkham city and it ended in a church. Anyway Sea Eagle to recap League of Assassins; Batman Arkham city. Assassin order or Brotherhood; Assassin's Creed. **

**Crumplezone: He's just saying bro. Can't wait for Sugar Rush Assassin. Throw a tomahawk at Taffyta and say "you just got tomahawk!" Like from Family guy.**

**Me: Anyway please review and stay tune for more of my stories and**

**Me, Rancis, and Crumplezone: Stay frosty!**


	7. Chapter 7 the Mastermind

**Crumplezone: Dude how long do I have wait for the new chapter?**

**Adorabeezle: I know, we waited 5 months for the new season of Transformers Prime.**

**Me: It's only been a day you guys. Adorabeezle what are you doing here?**

**Adorabeezle: I'm bored. **

**Rancis: Anyway the wait is over.**

**Me and Rancis: Check it out losers!**

**Crumplezone: Regular Show reference, nice.**

Ironhide emerges from rumble with Rancis, Gloyd, Batman and Core 3 under him. "Now I see why they call you Ironhide." Said Sgt Calhoun.

"I'm maybe old, but I'm hard." Ironhide replied.

Jubileena shows up and does a back flip. "Hey guys remember when you told us about Protocal 13." Said Jubileena. "Well they're gonna bring an army to destroy the arcade."

"Oh my land. We need to stop the invasion." Said Felix.

"You guys do that I'll go find Vanellope and Icesue." Said Rancis he's about to search for Icesue's tracking signal but gets interrupted. "Adorabeezle what the fudge!"

"Rancis, you cannot let your friends die, if you save two of your friends and become homeless." Said Optimus Prime.

"Optimus prime?" Said Rancis.

"That is correct Rancis Fluggerbutter. Your friend Adorabeezle Winterpop patched us througth to you and your friends." Optimus Prime explained. "Ironhide I'm glad to see you're still online."

"Thanks Prime. Is there anyway to stop the invasion?" Ironhide asked.

"There is I have the TYGER codes you can use them to get in." Said Batman. He downloads the TYGER codes to Rancis' Cryptographic Sequencer. "Now let's save your home."

"I'm in too." Jubileena replied.

Rancis and Jubileena enter a elevator in the restricted area and see an army of Mexican skeletons and TYGER guards. "Whoa that skeleton with a mystic guitar must be here." Said Jubileena.

"You kick his or her butt, while I kick Dr. Strange in the face." Rancis replied with dark tone voice.

"I never seen this side of you before Rancis." Said Jubileena.

"Well ever since Vanellope help me won my first race, I had these feelings for her. I wanted to take her out for dinner after her Q&A but this happened." Rancis replied.

"Maybe she'll like you ever more. You know because you'll save her life." Said Jubileena.

They reached the top floor of the tower. "You think you two can defeat me. Me and my master will rule the arcade and the Multiverse and you and your band of freaks won't stop me." Said Dr. Hugo Strange on the P.A.

Rancis and Jubileena exit the elevator and enter the control room. "You cannot stop Protocal 13 for I am Hugo Strange." Dr. Hugo Strange replied.

Rancis kicks Hugo Strange in the face and goes up to the control panel and shuts down Protocal 13. "Game over Strange." Said Rancis.

"You kids will never win, for I am Hugo-" He gets stab in the back by a sword. "Strange." He cried out in pain and falls to the ground. His killer is a skeleton wearing cowboy hat, Claws, Poncho and Boots with a mystic guitar.

"He was weak." Said Django.

"Who are the fudge are you?" Jubileena asked.

"My name is Django of the Dead. I'm the brains behind this kidnapping your friend and Protocal 13." Django explained to Rancis and Jubileena.

"You did this?!" Rancis asked violently.

"Correct Butterfingers and do you really think you have a chance with Vanellope?" Django asked sarcastically.

"I'm gonna kill you again and bury you alive." Said Rancis forming his right hand into a fist. He throws a punch at Django. Django grabs his fist and throws him at a computer.

Jubileena takes out a pair of nunchucks and hits Django in the face. But he grabs the nunchucks and throws her at the same computer. "Do you really think you can defeat me? I have an army of skeletons and villains you met, just try and stop me." Said Django.

"Computer, activate protocal 11. Password Wayne." Said Dr. Hugo Strange the self destruct. Rancis and Jubileena ram Django out a window and they're free falling.

Django breaks free from the two racers. "I'll be back with my armies!" He yelled out and opens a portal, goes through it and closes it.

Rancis grabs Jubileena and turns his glider on and glides to a building. "Thanks Rancis. Oh and by the way I think you do have a chance with Vanellope." Jubileena replied putting a smile on Rancis' disease face.

Gloyd, Batman and the Core 3 witness the explosion and sees Rancis and Jubileena have survived. "Are you guys alright? We saw the explosion." Said Gloyd shocked.

"We're fine Gloyd. We met the real mastermind behind this, his name is Django of the Dead. But he escaped through a portal gun he could in any kind of gaming by now." Said Rancis.

The jumbotron turns on and Turbo is on the screen with Vanellope and Icesue tied up. "Hello Rancis, me, your ex-girlfriend and your imaginary girlfriend here are at the movies. And I'm having a red carpet premiere. You better hurry or our leading ladies are caught dead in their dressing rooms." Turbo said and laughs pointing a sword at Vanellope. The jumbotron gets turned off.

"Alright let's do this thing." Rancis replied taking his cannons out.

"No Rancis, this is your fight not ours. Get your friends back." Said Batman.

"Are you sure Batman?" Rancis asked.

"Look kiddo we did our part. Now's it turn use gadgets that Batman and Freeze gave you wisely." Ironhide replied.

"But we'll get rid of the snipers on the path to the movies." Said Batman.

At the monarch theatre Ironhide, Batman and Core 3 take out the snipers with silent takedowns. Rancis goes up to the doors and takes a deep breath. "This won't be easy, but it has to be done." Rancis replied. "Listen I just want to say thanks for sticking with me."

"Don't make this hard for us." Gloyd responded.

"I'll never forget you guys. Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun thanks for saving the arcade from Turbo." Said Rancis.

"No problem kid." Ralph replied.

"Ironhide I know we just met but fist bump?" Rancis asked rising his right hand.

Ironhide fist bumps Rancis and blows it up. "See ya Butterfingers." Said Ironhide.

"Batman thanks for giving me, my stuff." Said Rancis.

"Don't mention kid." Batman replied.

"Gloyd and Jubileena-" Jubileena cuts him off with a hug.

"We'll never forget Rancis. We'll make your home into museum." Said Jubileena shedding a tear down her face.

"Swizzle and I will pour some root beers for you buddy." Gloyd replied.

"I'll make you guys at the station." Rancis replied and enters the theatre.

"Come on let's go." Said Ironhide leading our heroes to the station.

"Well it was nice meeting you Batman." She notices Batman disappear without a trace. "Now I know how that feels like." Said Jubileena and follows Ironhide.

**Me: What did you guys think of that dark knight rises reference?**

**Crumplezone: Not bad. **

**Adorabeezle: Yeah really good.**

**Rancis: Anyway the next chapter is the final showdown. You don't wanna miss this.**

**Me: You got that right Rancis. Please review.**

**Swizzle: Hey Smokescreen can you put me in fanfic where I go into the God of war games.**

**Me: Hell no Swizz! Beat it! (Grabs Swizz and throws him out Detriot style)**

**Swizzle: WAAAAAAGH! (Hits some of the trash cans) Good one bro! (Moans in pain)**

**Me: Anyway please review and. **

**All: Stay Frosty!**


	8. Chapter 8 the final show

**Me: Alright this is it the final showdown.**

**Ransack: Aw what I missed some chapters.**

**Rancis: Yeah you missed a few chapters, but this will be epic, dramatic, and a ending that will blow your mind.**

**Me: That's why you're prefect for this story. I forgot to mention there is some parts with Vanilla butter.**

**Crumplezone: Come on guys! I have popcorn in my hands let's get this show on the road!**

**Me: This ends tonight readers!**

Rancis walks in the theatre and sees all the chairs gone. Turbo has Vanellope and Icesue on stage with a gun in one hand. "There you are, take your seat." Said Turbo. "The show is about to begin." He points his gun at Icesue.

"Turbo let's just put this behind us." Said Rancis.

"Oh now you wanna talk. Now give me the cure!" Turbo commanded.

"But you already got it." Rancis replied.

Icesue breaks free from being hand tied and hits Turbo in the knees and stabs him with the league of Assassins' sword. "There it is done." Said Icesue.

Rancis unites Vanellope from her ropes. "Rancis, I can't believe you came to Arkham city to save me. Plus you look like crap." Said Vanellope.

"Well not alone. Stinkbrain, Felix, Sagre, Gloyd, Ironhide and Batman helped out. I'm like Mordecai from the epiosde Exit 9b. Turbo poisoned me and there's a cure " Rancis replied.

"You mean this." Said Icesue showing the cure to Rancis and Vanellope.

"Something doesn't make any sense. Why did Turbo wanted the cure, even those he was." Said Rancis and it hits him like a lightening bolt. He remembers when Turbo hits Rancis in the face with a lead pipe and knocking him out cold. Then the sick Turbo shows up. Then at funhouse the sick Turbo was behind a window while the fake Turbo was right in front of them. "Oh no."

The real Turbo emerges from the shadows and fires a gun at Icesue. Icesue falls to the ground and loses her grip on the cure and rolls to the fear Turbo. "Icesue!" Rancis cried out and holds her in his arms.

"I'm sorry my beloved. I didn't see that coming." Icesue's final words before death takes her life away. Rancis was devastated his ex-girlfriend is gone forever.

"Rancis?" Vanellope was worried for Rancis.

Rancis is about to grab the cure but the fake Turbo's hand turns to clay and grabs the cure and he reveals his true form Clayface. "Loser and Glitch, may I present the greatest actor ever! Clayface!" Turbo yelled out.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk." Said Vanellope shocked in fear.

Rancis throws some freeze blasts at Clayface. Clayface turns his hand into a axe and tries to attack Rancis and Vanellope but they dodge his attacks. "Hold still! You little cavavities!" Clayface yelled out.

Clayface turns into a ball and rolls to Vanellope, Vanelloe glitches out of the way and Clayface hits the explosives and tries to kill Vanellope in ball form but hits the last three explosives like a pinball ball hitting the bumpers. For some reason he froze from the explosions probably from the liquid nitrogen. "Now's my chance." Rancis said in his head.

Rancis runs up to Clayface pulls the sword that Icesue had before her death. Rancis slices and dices the frozen Clayface. "You're making late for my spa appointment. Its not like you have a girl to save. Oops too soon, how about a change of sceney?" Said Turbo hitting a dentanator.

The bombs light up on the floor and blow up they go up in the air and land in another room with the lazarus pit that Ra's al Ghul uses to bring himself back from the dead. Rancis and Vanellope have a hard landing the sword lands near Rancis' crotch. "Whoa, that was close." Said Rancis.

Clayface spawns some henchmen and they attack. Rancis takes the sword out the ground and slices the clay men and Clayface emerges from the puddle of clay, Rancis grabs a freeze Custer freeze and says. "Compments from the chef." He throws the grenade into Clayface's mouth and freezes so did the clay men. Rancis jumps into Clayface's mouth to find the cure and he bursts out of Clayface's mouth like a chestburster exiting the stomach. Rancis puts the sword on the ground by point, opens the test tube and drinks the cure and his blue cracks are gone.

"Now you look better." Vanellope responded to Rancis' looks.

"Out of my way glitches! I have a date with immortality." Said Turbo he's about to jump in the pit.

"Not today!" Rancis yelled out and throws the sword at a power generator and it hits Clayface causing him to go in the Lazarus pit. The power generator goes in the Lazarus pit and causes an explosion. Rancis and Vanellope survive the explosion he gets back up and sees Vanellope injuried. "Vanellope!" Rancis cried out. "Are you okay?"

"I think my left leg and right arm is broken?" Vanellope replied with weak voice.

"Quick! The cure." Turbo said with a weak voice. Rancis looks at the cure and he reflects on Turbo's actions. "Oh come on Rancis! I kidnapped that glitch you call a friend, poison you and the arcade, killed your ex-girlfriend and hell it's not even breakfast."

"Why should I should give you the cure? You'll just attack the arcade and Vanellope again." Said Rancis.

"Just think of it as a running gag!" Turbo replied and stabs Rancis in the arm and loses his grip on the cure and it breaks on the floor. "No!" Turbo tries to lick the cure off the floor but failed.

"You know Turbo, after 15 years of your regin of terror on Vanellope and killing Icesue. I would still save you." Said Rancis.

"Really? You would save me after all I done? That's stupid!" Turbo replied and laughs. Those were his last words and has his last laugh before he gasps and death takes him after.

Rancis watches as Turbo's pixels fade away forever and turns to Vanellope, picks up her and carries her out.

Gloyd, Jubileena, Ironhide and the rest of the Core 4 are waiting outside the gates for Rancis and Vanellope. The gates open up and the heroes get ready to fight whoever comes out of the gates, but it's Rancis carrying an injuried Vanellope out of Arkham city. Jubileena and Gloyd smile at the sign that their leader/friend and friend are okay. "I'm glad to see you guys again." Jubileena replied while letting tears of joy down her face.

Gloyd sheds a tear and wipes it off. "Saw that Orangeboar." Said Ironhide.

"What? I had something in my eye." Gloyd replied but Ironhide didn't buy it. "Ok fine that was a tear. But don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry kid your secret is safe." Said Ironhide.

"We need to get Vanellope to the hospital she broke her arm and leg." Rancis reported.

"Alright come on let's go home." Said Ralph. They enter the high speed train, Ironhide types in Litwak's arcade in the search engine and enters it and head on home.

Back at the arcade the racers, Optimus Prime and Ratchet are waiting at the high speed station for their friends to come back from that hell hole named Arkham city. The train arvives at the station and their friends come out. "They're alive!" Candlehead cried out in joy.

"We need to take Vanellope to the hospital! Now!" Rancis reported.

"Don't worry I'll get her there fast!" Ratchet reported and transforms into ambience mode. "Get her in!"

Rancis, Taffyta, and Candlehead get Vanellope into Ratchet and they come it he her, since they were mean to her the most back in the days of King Candy. While Ratchet is driving to Sugar Rush hospital Rancis looks down in disappointment while Taffyta and Candlehead were worried about him. "Are you okay Rancis?" Candlehead asked.

"I'm fine. It's been a rough night, I don't know wanna talk about it." Rancis replied.

They got to hospital in time. Dr. Pepper gave her a bandage on her hand, a sling and cast on her right arm and a cast on her right leg and a nurse wheeled her out on a wheelchair. "Hey guys." Vanellope greeted the other racers and the rest of the Core 4 in disappointment.

"Hey Vanellope. The Autobots went back their game, but they sent you flowers." Said Felix showing her some flowers that the Autobots sent.

"That was nice of those bots." Said Vanellope.

"Anyway she'll be back racing in five weeks." Said Dr. Pepper.

"Aw man." Vanellope replied disappointed.

"Sorry my orders." Said Dr. Pepper and leaves the room.

"I'll take you home Vanellope." Said Rancis.

Rancis helps Vanellope get off the wheelchair and walks her to his kart. They reach the castle, Rancis walks Vanellope to her room, Rancis helps Vanellope put her pajamas on, of course he had to close his eyes but like all other stories where you have to close your eyes, the heroes always peek and it's never good. After that Rancis puts a marshmallow pillow under Vanellope's leg and puts a behind Vanellope's back so she can be comfortable when she leans back. Rancis tucks her into bed and leaves a TV remote and a glass of chocolate milk on her nightstand. "Is there anything else you need Vanellope?" Rancis asked.

"No fudgehead I'm good. I would like to say thanks for saving me from Arkham City, I can't believe you, Gloyd, Stinkbrain, Hammertime, Sarge, and Ironhide go to Arkham city to save me, that's a hero in my book and a boyfriend would do the same." Vanellope replied.

"So I guess when you're fully heal we'll go to thrillvillie. The sequel not the first one." Said Rancis.

"That's great Rancis, but no." Vanellope replied.

"No." Said Rancis.

"It's just that, after seeing Icesue got shot I don't think you're not over her death." Vanellope explained. "Let me put it to this way. You know in Regular Show Mordecai and Margaret always go out on dates and never kiss."

"Oh I see, that's fine with me. I'll see you tomorrow then." Rancis replied.

"Ok, good night." Vanellope responded. Rancis walks out of Vanellope's room. Vanellope sighs and says. "Great job Vanellope, you pushed the only boy you like out the down."

Outside of Vanellope's room Rancis sighs. "Sure I'm cool with that." Said Rancis disappointed.

Meanwhile at Tapper's. Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle are drinking root beer after the events of what happened. "So you didn't get the girl so what. Bruce Wayne didn't get Rachael at the end of Batman begins, but he became a public hero." Said Swizzle.

"So you're saying that I'm the Batman of Batman begins?" Rancis asked.

"Yes." Gloyd and Swizzle both answered. "And everyone is cured from the illness in Turbo's blood." Said Swizzle.

Just then a man dressed like a knight from the crusades with a Red Cross on his chest and a blade on his left arm, a weird mask on his face, and some bits of red on his armor. "Root beer please." Said the mysterious man. Tapper gives him a root beer and he drinks it. "Are you the ones called Rancis Fluggerbutter, Gloyd Orangeboar, and Swizzle Malarkey?" He asked.

"Yes." The three racers answered.

"My name is Azrael from the order of St. Duma." Azrael greeted himself.

"Oh great another weird order." Said Gloyd.

"I'm here to warn you three. Dark days are coming Django of the dead will return with an army of evil. When darkness comes to Sugar Rush you three, Jubileena, and the Core 4 will fall to the darkness." Azrael explains, finishes his root beer and uses blade to disappear into smoke.

"That was weird." Said Swizzle.

"I'm not worry about Django's army. He can come but I'll be ready for him and I'm gonna kick his ass! If he has an ass to kick?" Said Rancis.

"I'm with you. After Arkham city I can face anything in my path." Gloyd replied.

"The Swizz will fight to end bro." Swizzle responded.

"We can do this. All for one, and one for all." Said Rancis raising his mug and Gloyd and Swizzle raise their mugs and do a toast.

**Me: Okay after this story is All star punch time explosion. It's a crossover between Bionicle, Napoleon Dyanmite, Ben 10 Omniverse, Johnny Test, Transformers Rescue bots, El Tigre the adventures of Manny Rivera, Ninjago, Transformers Prime, Di-Gata defenders, SpongeBob Squarepants, Wreck-it Ralph, Teenage mutant ninja turtles, Phineas and Ferb, (I dislike this show don't flame me) Gravity falls, Regular show, the Simpsons, Family guy, Danny Phantom and Legends of Chima. **

**Rancis: The story is up right now check it out. You can find it in the X-overs catorgary.**

**Grimlock: I'm also in it along with the 4 other Dinobots, Perceptor, Sideswipe, Warpath, Crumplezone and Ransack.**

**Me: Thanks Grimlock. Anyway Sea Eagle I would like to say that Big 12 core of the games story is the best Wreck-it Ralph fanfic I ever read. It's number 1 on my list and I can't wait for more of your stories. Check out All star punch time explosion it will blow your mind.**

**Rancis: I hope you like me in Arkham city.**

**Me: I would like to say thanks to the people who reviewed, favourite and follow this story. Please review and **

**All: Stay Frosty!**


	9. Bloopers

**Me: It's Smokescreen2814 with some bloopers for Rancis Fluggerbutter Arkham city.**

**Rancis: There was a lot of screw ups, and pranks caused by the staff. **

**Me: Check it out I'll put bloopers in my other stories.**

**Rancis: Check it out.**

Chapter 1

Me: Action!

Candlehead: Yeah Candlehead Sugar (Hiccup)

Me: Cut.

Candlehead: I'm sorry.

Me: Somebody get her a water bottle!

Chapter 3

Two face points his gun at Calhoun.

Two face: Heads or Tails (drops his coin) Aw man

Me: Cut! Two face?!

Two-face: Oh come on leave me alone.

Chapter 3 the warehouse

Rancis: Only one problem. He's bigger than me!

Ironhide tries to bust down the door but fails.

Ironhide: Son of a bitch!

Rancis: You okay?

Ironhide: I need a softer garage door!

Me: Cut!

Chapter 7

Ironhide uses his cannons to blow a hole in the garage door.

Ironhide: Um delivery!

Me: Cut! It's pizza delivery Ironhide. Hahahahahahahah!

Chapter 4

Ironhide gets scared of the dinosaur

Ironhide: Um I think my line has something to do with Dinobots.

Rancis: (Looks at the script) Yeah you're right if there's another Transformers movie.

Me: They're making it!

Chapter 5

Gloyd: If I know

A sandbag almost crushes Gloyd.

Me: Holy Shock!

Gloyd: I could of been killed!

Chapter 8

Azrael: My name Azrael from the order of St. Duma.

Swizzle: Are you a Templar?

Me: Hahahahahahahahahahah! Swizz!

Gloyd: Assassin's creed really?

Chapter 7

Jubileena: Who the fudge are you?

Django: (imatates Darth Vader) I am your father.

Rancis: Star Wars reference. Hahahahahahahahahahah!

Me: Cut hahhahahahahahahahahahaha!

**I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
